encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Mulawin
is a race of humanoid creatures with avian attributes. Mulawins live at Avalon in Encantadia, and at Avila in the human world.Episode 49. Avila, however, also appears in the map of Encantadia. Mulawins can be summoned by the Flute of Mulawin. Mulawins usually leave behind a feather upon their arrival or departure. After the Hathor attack on their home, it is believed that the Mulawins in Encantadia have been driven to the brink of extinction, with only two known survivors: Lakan and Pagaspas.Episode 55 There are Mulawins outside Encantadia, in which they resided in Avila, as mentioned by Enuo.Episode 49 Appearance The wing and feather colors of the Mulawins are brown, green and white. The colors of their clothing and armor are usually green, beige and brown. The full blooded Mulawins have bright green eyes and they have feathers on their heads, while the half-blooded Mulawins, known as Tabons (half-Avian, half-human), have black eyes and have few feathers on their human hairs. Distinction Noticeably, the Mulawins in Encantadia (2016) and Mulawin vs Ravena ''have distinctions that distinguishes them from one tribe over the other: * Ugatpak: Generally, if the ugatpak is removed a Mulawin will not only lose its wings but also his/her memories while being an avian. However, Pagaspas in ''Encantadia 2016 has his ugatpak removed by Lord Dakila of Avalon yet he still can fly - implying exemptions in the general rule for Mulawins in Encantadia. * Weaponry: Mulawins in Encantadia holds the tarik as its primary weapon or a boomerang. Their shields are equipped alongside their wings which can be utilized in land and aerial warfare. In Avila, the Mulawins use a sword, blow guns, daggers, clawed gauntlet, or prefer hand-to-hand combat. * Religion: While the Mulawins in the human world venerate the supreme god Mandarangan and goddess of nature Sandawa, the Mulawins in Encantadia seem to acknowledge Emre as the supreme being in their realm. Ugatpak Etymology: *''ugat'' means root *''pak'' - derived from pakpak, which means wing An ugatpak (root-wing) is the first feather that grows out of the lower back of an infant Mulawin after hatching.http://www.thefullwiki.org/Alwina#Ugat-pak Without their ugatpak, Mulawins could pass off as ordinary Encantados or humans. A Mulawin could regain his avian form by placing the ugatpak back at the lower spine area. For some reason, Pagaspas could have wings even without his ugatpak, and the only difference is that he did not have feathers on his head.Episode 23 The ugatpak of Mulawin denizens of Encantadia has the Devas Circle of Creation on it. History The Mulawin race was established by Lord Dakila of Avila, together with the lords Daragit, Lumbas, and Ravenum. They settled at Avila found on the top of Mount Apo and regularly interacted with humans and other creatures. Sometime, Avila discovered a portal leading to Encantadia where Dakila and one of the diwata rulers forged a friendship between their races. Some Mulawins, including a Tabon named Pagaspas, decided to settle in Encantadia and established the Avalon. Ravenum and a few disgruntled Mulawins left Avila after a heated dispute about human beings - leading to the creation of the Ravenas. After the fall of Lireo, Rama Hagorn of Hathoria demanded that the Mulawins of Avalon to bend their knees. However the Mulawins rejected, in which results Hathoria to destroy the Mulawins residing in Avalon. Pagaspas and Lakan are the only survivors left in Encantadia after the attack in Avalon. It was revealed that the Mulawins of Avila are not aware of Avalon except for the elders such as Lumbas. Pagaspas (Gas) and Lawiswis have also went to Encantadia when they have met Hara Amihan of Lireo during their childhood days. The Mulawins eventually forgive Hara Pirena of Hathoria for her wrongdoings against the Mulawins of Avila in the past. Notable Figures Mulawin Royalty *Lord Dakila *King Bagwis **Alwina, daughter of King Bagwis (and Queen Vultra, later Veronica) ***King Almiro, son of Alwina (and Aguiluz). Same as below. ***Tagaktak, daughter of Alwina (and Gabriel) *Aguiluz, son of Lord Ravenum (and Salimbay) **King Almiro, son of Aguiluz (and Alwina). Same as above. *King Daragit, father of Prince Siklab (with Queen Vultra) Other Mulawins Mulawins in Avila *Lumbas **Selda *Pagaspas *Lawiswis *Aviona **Anya, daughter of Aviona and Rodrigo Manalastas *Tuka (later turned into a Ravena) *Tangos (later turned into a Ravena) *Panabon *Malik *Patty *Riya *Pakdaw Mulawins in Avalon *Pagaspas (Tabon) *Lakan Trivia *The interesting note is when the Tabon named Pagaspas mentioned that Lord Dakila of Avila is still the leader of the Mulawins during the reign of Hara Amihan of Lireo. But due to the Mulawin genocide made by Hagorn, it is implied that Lord Dakila of Avila was already killed in Mulawin The Movie. *In Mulawin The Movie, Sang'gre Pirena of Lireo aided the Ravenas in their battle against the Mulawins by resurrecting Lord Ravenum of Halconia, the founder of the Ravenas, after he was killed by the saviors of the Mulawin race, Aguiluz and Alwina from the 2004 Mulawin series. The remaining three Sang'gres, Hara Amihan of Lireo, Sang'gre Alena of Lireo, Sang'gre Danaya of Lireo, and Ybarro assisted the Mulawins in their fight. *The remaining two Mulawins in Encantadia after the genocide in Avalon (Lakan and a Tabon Pagaspas) is slightly similar to the remaining two Ravenas after the fall of Halconia (Siklab and Uwak-ak) in the final episode of Mulawin vs. Ravena. Version differences *In the original series, Avilan is the great ancestor of the Mulawin race and a Gabay Diwa (Spirit Guide) of Air Gem. The friendship of the Diwatas and Mulawins started when Cassiopea saved Avilan from the hands of Hathoria. *In the original series, Bagwis and Dakila had helped Danaya in restoring Lira back to life. Bagwis and Danaya had battled a rogue Ravena soldier to rescue Mercurio, who had held his medicine. *Towards the conclusion of the original series, the Mulawins had participated in the Hathor war when they, along with Barbaros and Adjantaos, were joining forces with Lireo against Hathoria. *Towards the end of second book of the original series, the Mulawins were seen to be murdered by the Hathors upon the reign of King Arvak of Hathoria before the cleaving of the Hope Gem by Queen Cassiopea of Lireo, as this was narrated by the writings of Prince Raquim of Sapiro. External links *Mulawin at the Mulawin Wiki References Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena